


It's Always Been You

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: When the perfect date goe wrong, what happens?





	It's Always Been You

You sat in the posh restaurant, picking at a piece of bread and sipping a glass of wine. Mark was forty minutes late. You had met him a few weeks ago through some mutual friends, this was supposed to be your first date. You called him once more, again it went straight to voice mail. You sighed and made a deal with yourself. Twenty more minutes of waiting; if he didn’t show up or call, you would head back to your apartment and beg your roommate Steve to pay for a pizza.

“Hi, Miss. Do you know if your party is planning on joining you? It’s been about 45 minutes, and we need you to order soon, with or without whoever plans on joining you.”

 _“Screw it,”_  you thought to yourself.

“I’ll just take the check for the wine please,” you said with a smile.

Your waitress looked around quickly before leaning in towards you.

“It’s on me tonight. Whoever he is doesn’t know what he’s missing,” she whispered sympathetically.

You placed a 10 on the table then quickly gathered your things and headed out of the restaurant and onto the crowded street. It took everything you had in you not to break down right there, but you took what dignity you had left and hailed a cab.

Twenty minutes and an expensive cab ride later, you walked into your apartment, kicking off your heels in frustration and storming into your living room where your best friend Steve was sitting. You plopped onto the couch next to him and grabbed the beer from his hand.

“What are you doing back so soon? You told me not to wait up, and it’s… 9:15,” he said, glancing at his watch.

“Yeah, well. Mark never showed.”

“What?”

“He didn’t show okay? He stood me up, and I can’t even blame him.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Steve said, sitting up and facing you. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I”m talking about me, Steve! What does it say about me that I got stood up?!”

“Nothing,” Steve responded as if it were obvious. “It says nothing about you and everything about him.”

“What if he saw me and then turned around and left?” you asked, tears filling your eyes.

Steve was starting to see red. He hated that someone would dare to make you feel like that about yourself.

“This guy is a dumbass. He stood up the most brilliant, funny, kind, amazing person I know.”

“Shut up, Steve,” you said, pushing his bicep lightly.

“No, I’m serious Y/N! How long have a known you?”

“Too long,” you responded with a chuckle.

“The correct answer was ‘since we were six’,” Steve said, pinching your side. “And in all that time, I’ve never lied to you. This guy isn’t worth you being upset over.”

You gave him a half-hearted smile and shrugged a shoulder.

“I have an idea.”

“Ugh, finally- your lack of ideas was getting pathetic.”

“Tonight, we eat pizza and watch reruns of Friends. Tomorrow night, I take you out,” he said, ignoring your teasing.

“Like… on a date? A legendary Steven Grant Rogers date?”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll pull out all the stops. It’s what you deserve.”

You cocked your head to the side and studied him carefully, trying to find any sign he was lying to you, or making fun of you. When you saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes, you nodded slowly.

“Okay, that sounds great. Thanks, Steve.”

He didn’t say anything else, just switched the TV over to Netflix and tossed you the remote while he got up and went into the kitchen, presumably to replace the beer you had stolen from him. You knew Steve didn’t mean anything by asking you out- he couldn’t. Ever since he had hit puberty, he hadn’t had any trouble getting a date. The two of you had met in grade school years before. You stayed best friends through college and both found jobs in New York City, quickly deciding that splitting rent on an apartment would be much more manageable than going it alone.

The next afternoon, you and Natasha were sitting at brunch, drinking mimosas and laughing at seemingly nothing when you brought up your plans for that evening.

“Wait, so Steve is taking you on a date?” she questioned.

“Yeah, but just as friends.”

“Did he say just as friends? Because we both know that boy has been in love with you forever.”

“No he didn’t say just as friends, but that’s obviously what it is Nat! We’ve known each other for twenty-some years. He’s had his chance to ask me out, but he hasn’t.”

“Maybe he’s nervous,” she countered, taking a sip of her drink.

“No, he’s really not Natasha. I’m not his type.”

“And what’s his type?”

“... not me,” you said.

“You never know if you don’t go for it!” she urged.

“Nat,” you said with a sigh. “What if I do make a move? And he doesn’t reciprocate? Then I lose my best friend in the world. I can’t do that. I can’t lose him like that.”

“Y/N! What you’re not seeing is that you could get everything you ever wanted.” 

Across town, Steve and Bucky were lifting weights in the gym.

“So you finally asked Y/N out,” Bucky said, setting down the weight he had been using.

“Not really. She was so upset, Bucky. It was killing me. I just wanna give her the night out she deserves.”

“Will you please get your head out of your ass?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Steve questioned.

“Stop acting like you haven’t loved this girl since we were all kids. It’s embarrassing.”

“Okay… maybe I do like her,” Steve said as he dropped the weight, a resounding clank bouncing off the walls of the gym. “But she’d never be into me. She’s too good for me.”

“Yeah, she is. But maybe she wants to go slumming,” Bucky teased.

“Can we be serious for just a minute,” Steve said, grabbing his water bottle and heading for the locker room.

“So what are you gonna do? Make a move?” Bucky asked as he jogged to catch up with Steve.

“What if I lose her Buck? What if she pushes me away, moves out, and I never see her again?”

“What if she wants the exact same thing you do, the two of you fall in love, get married, and have kids together?”

“Bucky!” Steve groaned. “I asked you to be serious!”

“I am, punk! If you’re gonna play the ‘what-if’ game, you have to consider both sides!”

Steve looked at the clock on the wall of the locker room.

“I gotta go Bucky, thanks for the workout- if that’s what you wanna call working out,” he said, clapping Bucky on the back as he went.

“Steve, just… consider the possibility that she wants more too.”

That evening, you got dressed, hoping it was appropriate. Steve hadn’t told you much about your date, only telling you to be ready at 7 pm, but you figured a casual dress and heels would do. You heard a knock on your bedroom door and glanced at the clock; he was right on time.

You swung open your door and took in Steve’s appearance. He was wearing dark pants and a blue button-down that hugged his biceps perfectly.

“You look gorgeous,” Steve said with a smile.

“Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself.”

Steve smiled and then offered you his hand.

“Ready?”

You nodded and grabbed your bag, following Steve out of the apartment and towards his car. You settled in and chatted easily; talking to Steve was never something you found difficult or uncomfortable. You were about a block away from Steve’s chosen restaurant when you hit a big bump, or so you thought.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Steve mumbled as he pulled over. “Pretty sure that’s a flat. I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

“Hey,” you said, placing your hand on his bicep. “Nothing to worry about. You have a spare right? I’m sure Mr. Muscles can change a tire like it’s nothing.”

True to your assumption, Steve quickly changed the tire while you stood off to the side and shamelessly ogled the way his biceps strained against the already tight dress shirt. He pushed his hair off his now sweaty forehead and looked up at you from his crouched position.

“Alright, we’re back in business. Your chariot awaits,” he said, getting up and gesturing to his car grandly.

“You know, we’re not that far from the restaurant, right? You already have a parking spot, let’s just walk,” you suggested.  

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all, it’s a beautiful night,” you said with a smile.

Steve visibly relaxed as he offered you his arm, which you happily took. The two of you quickly walked to the packed restaurant and made your way inside to the hostess stand.

“Hi, two for Steve Rogers?” he asked the hostess.

She tapped the screen in front of her a few times before frowning.

“I’m sorry, sir, we don’t have any record of that reservation.”

“Are you sure? I made it this morning.”

“Positive, I’m sorry, sir.”

“Well, we can just wait for a table?” you suggested.

“We’re fully booked tonight, and I don’t expect any tables to open up for walk-ins. Sorry,” she said quickly before turning away.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Y/N. This night was supposed to be perfect, and it’s turning into a huge mess.”

“Steve, it’s fine! Why don’t we cut through the park and go to the pancake house a few blocks over? Like I said, it’s a beautiful night, and I’m never one to turn down a walk through the city.”

“If you’re sure, I’m so-”

You cut him off quickly, pulling on his arm until he followed you out the door and towards the park. You weren’t even halfway to the pancake house when the skies opened up.

“Is this a joke?” Steve grumbled.

You threw your head back laughing.

“C’mon Stevie. It’s all okay!”

Steve started to say something, but your quiet mumble stopped him.

“It’s not like this is a real date anyway,” you whispered to yourself, hoping Steve wouldn’t hear you.

Steve quickly covered up his look of disappointment before you could see it.

The two of you jogged your way to the pancake house, dripping wet by the time you arrived. The older waitress quickly ushered you in, telling you to sit wherever you’d like.

You and Steve settled into a quiet corner booth, quickly looking over the menu and deciding what to get. The two of you chatted easily, sharing memories and upcoming events until your food arrived. Two sticky stacks of pancakes later, you and Steve were heading back out. Thankfully the rain had stopped so you could take your time walking back to Steve’s car. You gestured for Steve to stop before leaning on his shoulder, slipping your heels off before continuing on your journey. Steve put one of his hands in his pocket, and you slipped your arm through the gap between his side and his arm, leaning into him slightly as you often did when you were walking with him. There was a peaceful silence between the two of you until you heard your name called from behind you. You spun around and saw Mark, you failed date from the night before, jogging towards you.

“Hi!” he greeted cheerfully.

“Hi…”

“Right last night, I’m really sorry Y/N. I got caught up at work and couldn’t get away. I’m really hoping you’ll give me another chance,” he rambled.

“Oh… well,” you said, considering giving him a second chance.

“She’s set pal,” Steve stated firmly.

“I think she can make her own choices,” Mark retorted with a chuckle.

“And right now I’m pretty sure she’s choosing to be with me instead of the guy who stood her up for no reason,”

“What the hell is your problem, man?!” Mark said, taking a step towards Steve.

“You! You’re my problem!”

You knew if you didn’t intervene soon, there would be a much more dramatic ending to the night. You loved most everything about Steve, except his temper when he felt you needed to be protected. You shoved yourself between the two men, facing Steve.

“We’re not doing this. Go cool off. I’ll be over there in a second.”

Steve threw his hands up in surrender and took a few steps back.

“Well,” you said, turning to face Mark. “It was just absolutely lovely seeing you. But I don’t think I’ll be seeing you again anytime soon.”

“Steve, what the hell was that?!” you yelled, catching up to him quickly. “I get that you have this weird need to protect me, but I can handle myself! I’m a grown ass woman!”

“Were you seriously considering going out with him again?!”

“So what if I was?! He’s cute, and work stuff happens.”

“He didn’t even bother to call. You deserve better,” he said honestly.

“What, better like you?” you asked sarcastically.

“Well… yeah,” Steve mumbled out.

“What was that?” you questioned, eyes widening at his admission.

“Y/N… I’ve had a crush on you forever. But I never knew how to tell you. Because what we have as friends is so great. It’s perfect and if I ruined it…”

Steve looked back up at you and saw you were laughing so hard, no sound was coming out.

“Alright! I get it, I’m an idiot for even considering it. Can we pretend this never happened and move on?” he pleaded.

“No! Wait, Steve,” you said, gathering your thoughts. “I’m laughing because I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really! We’re the dumbest people alive,” you said with a laugh.

Steve pulled you close to him, resting his hands on your waist as you brought your arms up around his neck. Steve leaned down and kissed you gently before pulling back and whispering against your lips.

“It’s always been you.”


End file.
